transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Contrail
Profile "Everyone gets what they deserve, and the Decepticons deserve victory." Contrail is an optimistic Decepticon who is passionate and vocal about the Decepticon cause, but don't be fooled. She is harsh as any, believing that death is deserved if one is dumb enough to die. In robot mode, she is able to craft bombs, can space-walk, and is armed with alien acid and a two-tailed electric whip. In F-35B mode, she can hover, engage in underwater operations, touch the stars, scout, and is armed with AIM-120C AMRAAMs. As a police Lamborghini Gallardo, she is fordable, vacuum-rated, armed with machine guns, and carries fuel for transfusions for her fellow Decepticons, but the extra fuel makes her very flammable. Aside from her vulnerability to flame in car mode, Contrail can be oblivious, stubborn, and easily distracted at times. Skills: Acrobatics, Aerial Dance, Aerobatics, Arguing, Interrogation, Cultural Knowledge:(Decepticon Dogma), Language: Ancient Cybertronian, Leadership, Logistics, Oratory, Strategy, Tactics, Underwater Operations, and Fuel Management Previous Profile Catechism thinks that being a Decepticon is the unquestionably right thing to be and enjoys trying to convince others of the rightness of her cause. Though given that she usually is trying to kill them she doesn't have much luck on the conversation front. However her optimistic streak keeps her at it. Although she is a cheerful sort Catechism believes that if one is dumb enough to die one deserves to die. It is a fairly harsh train of thought but it helps her cope with all the death that the war engenders and allows her to stay her upbeat self. In robot form she is a fairly standard coneheaded Seeker with laser and gauss weaponry. In jet form she is a Marine Corps variant model of the F-35 and has wing-mounted rockets and an undercarriage-mounted laser. Her zeal often makes her oblivious to many things: the flaws of her cause, the possibility of failure, the concept that the Decepticon cause simply doesn't make sense to some, the fact that someone may be trying to shoot at her while she argues with a foe about philosophy, et cetera. History She was made by one of the big Seeker production factories, quite a while after the war had started. When she was created, the Decepticons were doing well, and everything looked rosy for the faction, which left a big impact on her personality. Catechism led a mostly unremarkable life, aside from her quirk of debating enemies while trying to kill them. She was placed into stasis when Cybertron's fuel levels ran low, as many were. Catechism was only revived and returned to duty recently. Notes * Catechism is one of the game's founders (or at least shepards) of storm tag. * Often mistaken for Dirge. * Was in Alpha Wing and then Beta Wing for a while. See here for more information. * Catechism will MESS YOU UP. If you were to hear it from certain scheming bombers. * Was the IC impetus for, as well as, the left leg of Vindicator. * Catechism's kneecaps are ambivalent. :| * They were happy when she was younger. * Catechism bleeds acid. * Lightning does strike twice, thanks to this F-35B Lightning II's electrified whip. * Catechism used to have one hand with claws and one normal hand, but that just made typing difficult, so she swapped that out for retractable spiked knuckles. * Catechism is technically an ex-Seeker, due to having bought out the Seeker package. However, most people will probably still call her a Seeker, which is fine. Some people will call her a Cassetticon, which is awesome. * Spent a great deal of time painted up like http://www.tfu.info/1993/Decepticon/Ramjet/ramjet.htm G2 Ramjet, due to her normal paint scheme being compromised. * Has an alternate mirror version. * Got a pretty little Seekerboi straddling a bomb painted on her nosecone at an arts festival once. * Went back in time and met Straxus. Learned how to speak Ancient Cybertronian from him. Did not learn anything actually useful. Priorities, girl, priorities! * In 2031, she was rebuilt by Carjack, using an experimental Triple-Changer cog stolen from the Quintessons. The resulting software updates messed with her BIOS enough that her name changed to Contrail. * The name rationale for Contrail: Triple-Changers like Sandstorm, Blitzwing, and Astrotrain have cool two-part names that hint at both of their modes. The closet Contrail's player could come up with, that fit the name rules, was Contrail: evil police cars TRAIL after their targets, jets leaves CONTRAIL's in the sky, and she is a Decepti'CON. * Conceded to Marauder at the 2033 Olympics in the Gladiatorial bracket because she was waylaid by cowboys and could not make it to the match on time. * Took Silver in the 2033 Footrace because Backfire altruistically helped her. Bronze in the Artillery Range event and ended up covered in bronze paint. Silver in the Land Race because Astrotrain and Scrapper murdered a lot of Autobots. * Needs a twin named Chemtrail, who's obsessed with conspiracy theories. Chemtrail would have at least one Confuse attack in Mode_2. * Got Air Raid high on Kwarch slime. Logs 2023 * Ramjet’s Hallucination - Ramjet thinks he is hallucinating when he sees a fourth coneheaded Seeker, Catechism, in her first appearance anywhere, ever! * Foxfire...kill. - Fulcrum takes Catechism out to Iran for an energon raid on Earth, and Michael Briar, Aaron Maas, and the vicious Foxfire oppose. * Holo Combat and Makeovers - Catechism uses the holo combat arena for the first time. Later, Mixmaster repaints Arachnae. * Bucket - Catechism gets overcharged with her new comrades, and her strange predilection for buckets is first mentioned. * Xeno's Paradox - Catechsm and Ramjet discuss humanity, and Catechism mistakes Michael Briar for a Militant. * Not Cutthroat and Dirge - Catechism is not Dirge. 2025 * Log: Target Lock: Retoris Tunnel - A group of Decepticon fliers engage in an exercise of tactics by assessing the weak points of Autobot city design. * Killarn Strike: Inception - Fusillade and Catechism report in to Galvatron for some pre-strike feedback regarding the Killarn metals factory. * Raising Fences - A joint Autobot, Junkion, and EDC force start to raise fences, in the shape of artillery emplacements, VERY close to Polyhex. * Laying Caltrops - In an attempt to seal off the joint EDC-Autobot-Junkion advance on Polyhex, the Decepticons opt to make at least one of the ground approaches wholly undriveable -- by mining it. * When an Aerialbot Runs into a Lone Seeker - This is what happens. Air Raid and Catechism show down at a drawbridge. Laserbeak later puts in an appearance. * GOVERNMENT JET: RED, GOVERNMENT JET: BLUE - GOVERNMENT JET: RED and GOVERNMENT JET: BLUE fly over an Autobot convoy. 2026 * Gulag - Creepy body horror. IN SPACE. 2027 * Chinese Steel Mill Raid - Chinese steel mill raid. Highlights: Fusillade sucks a human into her engine. Sunder doesn't act like a cat. * Defcon Baits Bandit - Late to a title bout match? Try picking a fight with your on-time rival! 2028 *Cyclonus's Commission - An aborted game of storm tag swings into discussion of just where Fusillade literally wants to go with herself – and segues into an offer she cannot refuse. *Medical Instability - Bandit and Catechism have been repaired from their valiant defense against the transorganic xenomorphs, but has permanent damage been done? * Stabilizing Catechism - Decreasing stability in Catechism and Bandit gets further exacberated, putting two of Aerospace's finest in danger. Several jets are pulled in to lend their processors in more than one way to save them. * Neural Net Expansion - After Catechism's damage fails to be stabilized, more Decepticons are volunteered under questionable circumstances to help. * Naming the Gestalt - Scrapper reviews Catechism's and Fusillade's progress, and asks them what they want to name their gestalt. * Pride and Explosions - Catechism gets her first demolition lesson. * Crayons - Bonecrusher has an odd teaching style. * Vindicator Destroys Panama - The Decepticons introduce Earth to the flying gestalt Vindicator, while the Autobots race to save the Panama Canal! * 2028 Full Combat: Catechism Versus Galvatron - Predictably pathetic. * 2028 Demolition Derby - Durango attacks the rules! * Swimming with the Sharks - Blitzwing returns from a long absence, and finds himself at the mercy of the vicious wit of two scorned fliers. * Space Dragons Lambast Alameda - The Decepticons come to Alameda to watch the destruction wreaked by angry moon dragons on the Alameda EDC base. 2029 thumb|right|Blame Ramjet. * Cattle Run - A herd of energon-producing Turbosteer somehow appear on Arizona... and on the scene is a Pretender-powered Blueshift going toe-to-toe with Prime! * A Return and a Mystery - Rodimus Prime is found floating adrift in space, and Thunderwing's Black Book of Primus falls into Autobot hands. * London Calling - Aerospace tries to take on the EDC in London. Weep for the marmite. * The Crystal of Apex - Some want to steal it. Some want to protect it. Some just want to blow it up. Also, will Bumblebee ever be rescued? * Catch More With Energon - Catechism explores the old adage, "You catch more Insecticons with energon than acid," as she plays Nice Cop while questioning Mesa. * Book Quest: Prologue - Catechism keeps Mesa company in the dungeon and comes to be entrusted with a special mission by Megatron. * Goldpalaver - Catechism's collection of Goldpaver ramblings. * The View - Catechism and Reflector go scouting with the most egregious use of the +scout command perhaps ever, and Catechism later wanders off to observe some card games. * The Polyhex Plunge - The Decepticons discover what they have in the basement, er, the tunnels under New Polyhex. * The Hollow World - Ramjet sends the Decepticons off to Ajax Minor to locate a mysterious lasercore. * 2029 Olympics Gladiatorial: Catechism Versus Sunder - This town ain't big enough for a Sweep and a Seeker. * 2029 Olympics Full-Combat: Catechism Versus Sunder - Neither is this space station. * 2029 Olympics Gladiatorial: Blitzwing versus Catechism * Better Left Unknown - Catechism sees the inside of Shockwave's laboratory and kind of wishes that she hadn't. Also, Shockwave tells her to go to Titan. She later remembers it wrong and goes to Triton. Whoops. * Jet of the Hour - Catechism tries to present a plan to Galvatron and Ramjet. * It's A Gas Gas Gas - Catechism sets up Ikea methane mining equipment on Triton while Ramjet and Fleet help. More Fleet than Ramjet. * Got a Butterfly Body and a Caterpillar Brain - Soundwave analyses a bit of spider leg for Catechism while Fleet and Ramjet wander through the medical ward. * Should Have Brought a Sandwich - Exploring tunnels is hungry work! * The Wakeboard of Destiny - Arachnae proves that science+wakeboards+art=awesome, to the wonder and amazement of Fleet and Catechism. * Part Hunting - Catechism nicks an experimental Shrike off the EDC. * Operation Ironclad: The Betrayal - A carefully crafted plan blows up in Catechism's face. * Totally Metal - The Decepticons discuss some mysterious new figures. * Ex-Seeker - The Seeker design is one of the best that the Decepticons have ever mass-produced, but for some, mass-produced just doesn't cut it anymore. * The Special Hell for Traitors - Confronted with nonviolent, peace-loving Decepticons, Catechism can only assume that she is in the Pit. 2030 * Age of Aquarius - When Blueshift, Catechism, Comcast, Fleet, Excise, and Mortex are dumped into the ocean by Blueshift's machinations, they are forced to improvise to escape. * My Little Pony - Cyclonus wants a pony ranch. * Tilting at Windmills - Fusillade gathers windmills to deny Texas its clean energy and force them to rely on dirty, evil hydrocarbons! (Okay, that was probably not Fusillade's real motivation. She's not a Captain Planet villain.) Also included: loads of channel spam. * Clash over Alphabet City - Catechism leads a strike into Ayotzinco. * Crash Course - Fleet convinces Catechism to assist him with his girly hobby... * Fleet's Girly Hobby - ...and then Catechism does assist Fleet with his girly hobby. * Buried Treasure - * Pawns on the Chessboard of Life - Catechism has lured the Autobots into a rigged chessboard trap! However, will the Decepticons learn that cheaters never prosper? * Brain Drain Train(ing) - The Decepticons engage in some 'thinkier' training than usual and are, naturally, disappointed by the lack of drinks. * Bad Math - Unfortunately for Ruse, Catechism has a weird idea of what constitutes mentoring. * Vengeance on Videw - What terrible suicide mission has Blueshift sent everyone on? And what is the terrible secret of the planet Videw? (Clue - it is spider-related) * The Crystal Of Climax - Catechism and Ruse attempt to teach Sky Lynx some humility by luring him to the bottom of the ocean with a fake macguffin. * Escape From Monacus - Trapped on a moved Monacus, the Autobots must come together and find a means of escape! * SPIES! - Specter and Cinder overhear some Decepticon plans, almost make it out unnoticed. * Letters and Lies - Catechism convinces Straxus to teach her Ancient Cybertronian. She needs better hobbies. * The Means To An End - Catechism and Straxus discuss power. 2031 * Harrow's Lackey - Catechism just wanted to watch a dance! * The End Is The Beginning - Back to the future! * What She Learned - Soundwave debriefs Catechism on her continued failure to follow the laws of physics. * Some Variety Of Moron - Agreeing to let Mixmaster experiment on oneself is dumb. Going to Unicron's head to get the needed supplies is just moronic. * Usual Standard of Quality - The results of her foolishness. * Don't Drink the Water - There's hydrofluoric acid in the water. * Dude Looks Like a Lady - Catechism tries to get information out of a drunk Air Raid. * For Whom the Gavel Falls - Catechism finally makes use of Skill: Arguing in a courtroom. * Bot Air - In which Springer hijacks a Decepticon cargo shuttle, Paradigm blows things up, First Aid medics, Boomslang and Moonracer have a sniper duel, Brawl punches people, and Catechism gets a headache. * Power Gloves - Catechism admires Fulcrum's power gloves while being repaired. * Between a Stump and a Hard Place - Snapdragon patrols the southern stretches of Decepticon territory on Earth and runs afoul of Roadbuster. Reinforcements are summoned. * Indecent Proposal - Redshift makes Fleet a tempting offer, but will it be worth the price he must pay? * Gas Giant Dance Party - Decepticons sure know how to party! Fusillade arranges an impromptu combat exercise in a simulated gas giant atmosphere, complete with rave music and Technicolor clouds! * Better Left to Professionals - Catechism discovers that some jobs, like couriering datasticks, are just better left to professionals. * Better Left Asleep - Catechism wasn't exactly expecting to wake up, but she rather wishes that she hadn't. * Better Left Behind - Going along on a combat operation while injured is not exactly smart. * Better Left for Dead - In which Catechism is never heard from again? * This Story Bites - Scavenging ships for scrap goes wrong. * Black Shadow - ~Just Thunderwing and his shaaadow...~ * DEATH RACE - Exactly what you think it would be. 2033 * Countdown: Mars - Wheeljack must die! But he doesn't. * City of Steel - Why is there a tiny Galvatron and a bunch of shoddy Alligatorcons? * NCIS: Dead Robot Alligator - Exciting Decepticon forensics work! * A Whole New Universe Pt III - Spinister, Carjack, Misfire, and Contrail were all set to steal some antimatter... until HIM GRIMLOCK. * Torpedo into the Sun - The exciting follow up to NCIS: Dead Robot Alligator. * Sewer Spelunking - A handful of chicks (not Chycks) in the muddy sewers, Huffer being grumpy, and Boomslang is a SHARK! * Day of the Machines - Some pants wetting scientists, an evasive tiny tyrant, whip induced interrogation, computer that tries to take over the world, AND Monsterbot reverse-punking. Really. * Mad Salvage Pt. 2 - The Galvatron Fleet must be destroyed! * Galvatron Tablet - The Decepticons poke at plot points, such as the Galvatron Fleet, Galvatron Jr's armour, antimatter, and evidence recovered from Quantum Laboratories. * Fake Facsimile Sighting - Alice in Wonderland interrogation techniques do not work very well on Autobots who can just wander away. * What A Warm Welcome - Contrail signs so many autographs. * Belgian Confrontations - The Decepticons don't really understand why they are trying to steal the Atomium, but by golly, they put their all into it. * To the SCIENCE SHACK!! - Contrail tries to get a few things done and is mostly ignored. * Got Beard? - The DARK TREE. * 2033 Olympics: Opening Ceremonies - Now with more pyrotechnics. * 2033 Olympics: Soccer Match - The first ever Olympic Soccer at TF2K5! * 2033 Olympics: Buzzkill vs. Torque - Contrail cameos and then runs away. * 2033 Olympics: Team Combat: Boomslang & Contrail versus Cyclonus & Elita One - Conehead pride! * The Message - Shockwave brings Contrail a disturbing revelation! Will it throw off her game at the Olympics? * 2033 Olympics: Artillery Range - In which the referee enjoys paint way too much. * Pouncing Muskrat Falls - Contrails sends Pounce off on a mission, should he choose to accept it. * 2033 Olympics: HW Team: Boomslang & Contrail vs. Fusillade & Scattershot - A Mad Lib combat scene. Imagine what the poses might have been! 2034 * Air Raid versus Contrail - King of Seekers - Air Raid and Contrail dogfight to see which of them will have a shot at being the King of Seekers! But what does being a Seeker even mean? Players Catechism was played by User:Catechism, strangely enough. Contrail is also played by User:Catechism. Other Random Stuff Catechism's Review Responses category: vindicator Category:Seeker Category:Triple-Changer